<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Az by After232</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841887">Az</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/After232/pseuds/After232'>After232</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Silver Sword Tavern [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agarel, Original Work, The Silver Sword Tavern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters made by other people, Gen, I got permission to mention their characters dw, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/After232/pseuds/After232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This work will be the main story of Az's journey in the Silver Sword Tavern! Please read "The Premise of the Silver Sword Tavern" before this to get a little bit of a better understanding of what's going on.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Silver Sword Tavern [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Az</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much like many other dryads, Aziliz was birthed from a tree, in a forest grove not too far from the city of Calceth. She emerged from the base of a fruit tree at dusk, with fruits that resembled pomegranates, and for much of her life, she lived within that grove amongst the rest of her fellow nymphs, flora and fauna.</p><p>Life was simple. She played her part in filling the forest with vibrant life, flourishing in it. Much like all other fey creatures, she was shown by the elder nymphs the ways of keeping the forest safe, to do one’s duty as part of safeguarding the sanctuary that was their grove. But Aziliz was filled with an innocent curiosity, wanting to know what more there was beyond their grove - beyond the extent of the small world she lived in. On a fateful afternoon, she followed a fern hound, Cai, who was a close friend of hers, away from the grove as he went out for a hunt. This afternoon would be the last time that Aziliz saw her family through her young eyes. She was going to go out and explore the world.</p><p>The first time she met someone who wasn’t a creature of the forest, she was confused. It had appeared to be a human traveller walking along some road that cut through the forest, and he had looked at her with wide eyes and furrowed eyebrows. Aziliz did not know how to speak the language, but she tried her best to communicate. The human was scared away, and set off again on the road in a hurry, and Aziliz felt a pang of guilt, fearing that she had done something wrong.</p><p>Her next encounter was better - she met an elderly elvish lady, and the mother tongue of the elves was close to that of the fey. The woman stopped her cart and let Aziliz get on, and so she did. With her, Aziliz learned how to speak the language that most fleshy creatures used, and this only served to broaden her horizons.</p><p>Her mind was pure, untouched by the corruption of civilisation, and so she continued on and travelled forth into the world. She wanted to learn more about people and how they lived, and what all things they did, she wanted to know more people like the elvish woman who had helped her so much.</p><p>The direction she travelled eventually led her to the haphazardly-scattered forest city of Colkirk, nearby which was the Silver Sword Tavern. Having overheard some talk from travellers along the way, she had come to know that a tavern was where someone could find both a night of rest and many people. Aziliz was intrigued, and she had wanted to know what it was like to rest like a person, instead of merging into a tree for a night’s rest. With this want in mind, she decided to enter the Tavern.</p><p>Her first few moments inside were awkward - she still hadn’t entirely figured out what it was that people were supposed to do, even if she had learned the language. The bustling tavern with its many patrons did not seem to mind her, confused as she was by what was happening. She quietly found herself in the corner of the room, unsure of what to do.</p><p>When the Innkeeper revealed their presence, she was wordless. She was unsure of what was happening. Maybe this was a normal occurrence? But judging by the looks on everyone’s faces, it didn’t seem to be that way. Something was happening, so she quietly tiptoed away from the bar into the inn upstairs.</p><p>There, in the hallway, she found someone sitting against the wall - they looked somewhat like a wolf, but with the physique of a person. She nervously walked over to him, wondering if he knew anything, and she sat down beside him, trying her best to talk. Though awkward for the first few moments, the two of them opened up a little bit. She told him her name was Az. He said his name was Army. He was the first person she had talked to in the tavern, so she felt a bit safer knowing that someone knew of her presence at the very least.</p><p>Downstairs, the rest of the inmates were talking in hushed whispers about the predicament everyone was facing. Being locked away in a tavern, with only a limited amount of resources at their disposal and some sort of sick, twisted game at play, none of these things made Az feel good. She watched and listened to the others quietly, not sure what to say.</p><p>Some were already going mad. Others were working diligently to find a solution. Someone found a key to an underground sacrificial chamber - the core element of the twisted game they were meant to play. Still unsure of what was happening, Az quietly followed everyone else into the room.</p><p>The room was simple. Mostly empty and plain, with a simple altar in the middle, large enough for someone to lie down on, a dagger at one end of the altar and an ominous box. Someone claimed that the box was to be used for voting, to decide which one person would have their blood shed in order to prevent the tavern from becoming a slaughterhouse for all. </p><p>Feeling the fear rising up through her body, slowly but surely, she stood with her back pressed against the wall of the chamber. She didn’t know what was happening, but people were casting their votes for someone.</p><p>And when they were done counting the votes, one name came out on top, a definitive vote amongst many.</p><p>Army.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work will be the main story of Az's journey in the Silver Sword Tavern! Please read "The Premise of the Silver Sword Tavern" before this to get a little bit of a better understanding of what's going on.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>